After The Dawn
by typnickan
Summary: It's been 5 years since Voltori was in Forks and only a couple of days after that the Cullens moved, without Jacob. He tried to follow them but failed and gave up. One day he is suprised by meeting Nessie in the woods! But what happens efter that?
1. The Meeting

**Jacob:**

I were walking in the woods, on my way to my medow where I sat everyday. The guys knew they couldn't talk to me for one hour, they knew better than interrupting me when I was thinking of _HER_. It were five years today. Five years since they left, since I last saw Nessie. I had tried to follow them but it was almost impossible and in the end it was me who gave up.

I finaly reached the medow when I realised someone was there. For a second I thought about turning around and leave but it was my place, I had been here for years!  
I suddenly stoped and looked at the back of the person who sat there. The angry ran off me. It was a girl with bronze hair... Forget it, I thought. It can't be her. I must be hallucinating. But I was curious.  
A crack heard and she jumped up and looked at me. I looked down and realized I had steped on a stick. She still looked at me when I looked up, she didn't looked worried or mad only like she was waiting on an explanation but I couldn't remember how to move my lips instead I kept staring at her, look on every part of her body. It _WAS_ her. The same hair, same brown eyes. Something in the way she stood, the way she looked at me, reminded of of Bella.  
"Urm.." she said and interrupted my thoughts. I looked her in the eyes and I suddenly remembered what she wanted.  
"I'm sorry I was starring, you just look like a girl I knew."  
For the first time, she looked down on the ground and smiled for herself. Definitely her, I thought.  
"I get that alot." she said with a sopran voice and looked me in the eyes.  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you, you know. I was just..."  
"No, I get it." she said and interrupted me. "It's your place." she said but she made it sound like a question.  
"Yeah, I guess it is, but I'm willing to share." I said and smiled.  
"Good to know." she smiled to. "I was just..." she said and held up a drawing-pad.  
"Any good?"  
"So I've been told." she giggled.  
And so I started staring again, but not in the same way this time. This time it was like I had to take her all in, if she would dissappear again.  
"Reneésme." she said. She didn't knew I knew. "Cullen."  
"Jacob Black." I said and reached out my hand. She looked at it.  
"I'm sorry, I would take your hand but I just came out from the flue and I don't wanna pass it onto you." Lier, I thought. She was affraid I would notice how warm she is. I have pullen that excuse several times. I took down the arm again.  
We looked at each other for a while until I heard someone comming behind me but I didn't turn around to see who it was, affraid she would be gone when I moved back.  
"Jake! I've been looking for you all over." Seth said.  
"You knew I was going to be here." I mumbled. Seth, who now stood beside me, looked at Reneésme and I was suprised he wasn't suprised by seeing her. He turned to me and started drum his fingers against his legs. I sighted.  
"What, Seth? Why were you looking for me?" I said and reluctantly turned away from Nessie.  
"No presentation?" Seth said with a smile and looked on Reneésme. I sighted again and glared at him. "Sorry!" he said and held up his hands infront of him. "Sam's looking for you."  
"Why?"  
"We got a problem." he said and looked at Nessie from the corner of his eye. I turned around, looking at Reneésme again.  
"I'm sorry. I gotta go. But I'll see you." I said while Seth started draging me towards the wood.  
"Yeah, I'll see you." she said and I saw her smile before Seth had dragged me so long into the wood I couldn't se her.  
We, me and Seth, turned ourself into wolves and started running against the meeting place but all I could think about was her, hoping I would se her again.


	2. The Wolfpack

**Jacob:**

"Jake, concentrate!" I heard someone think, too into my own thoughts to notice who it was. "JAKE!" Sam thought with that alfa-voice.  
"Oh, don't pull that on me Sam! I'm accualy the only one who don't need to listen to everything you say so why would I?"  
He sighted.

We were still running against the meeting place that were on the other side of the wood when that picture of Nessie had poped into my mind again. She had looked so peaceful when she sat there drawing.

"She looked good." Seth thought.  
"Yeah, typically she's a vampire." Jared thought.  
"Half!" me and Seth thought at the same time.  
Leah growled and everyone could hear the hate behind it.

Me and Seth breaked through the last trees that hide the meeting place.  
"Late... Again!" Leah said and starred right at me not Seth, though he had been late more times than me.  
Just too annoy Leah I took extra long time to sit down.  
"So, Sam, why this rush?"  
"I think you know since you just talked to her." he answered.  
"What, Nessie?! Yeah, she looked like she was about to attack me any minute." I said and thought of how she had looked.  
"Yeah, Nessie's one of them! Maybe not now but when she finds out what you are, which side will she choose? 'Cause I don't think she wants to fight agains her family." he said and starred at me.  
"Yeah but something tells me she don't wanna fight against her true love." Collin said while he looked around the circle of giant wolves. "Would you?" he said and stopped at Sam.  
"Who have even said it's going to be a fight?!" I said and got up on legs again.  
"Calm down Jake." Quil thought.  
"And is it just me who have thought of where she was? They clearly need to teach her where the lines are." Leah thought.  
"That was no mans land!" I growled.  
"Right, it's no mans land, so we could have attacked her and the Cullens couldn't have done anything." Paul thought.  
I walked up infront of him and stood ready to attack. "Say that again!" I growled.  
He stood up too. "As you wish."  
"Both of you, get back!" Sam howled.  
"Sure." I thought and turned my back against them both.  
"Where are you going?" Sam thought angy.  
"To Cullens."


	3. Lunch

Rene sme:

It was around 12am and I had decided to go back to the house, but only to eat some lunch -then I would go out again. I really felt sorry for my family who had to stay in at such an incredible day. Just before I came out of the wood I stoped and looked around. Looking at all the beautiful around me, all the birds, trees and flowers. I had heard so many stories about Forks from my family, especialy mom and dad, but they had never told me how beautyful it was. I sighted and started walking again. The house we had was amazing. Big, white, three floors, HUGE windows. It reminded of the house we have had in Alaska.  
I opened the door and walked in. And to my suprise I found nobody.  
"Hello?" I said in a normal tone, knowing they would hear it.  
Mom and dad walked around the corner from the kitchen, mom holding a plate with spagetti. I flashed a big smile and let go of my bags, dropping them on the floor. I took the plate while giving giving mom the drawing-pad. "Thanks! And take a look! I found the perfect place for drawing." and an ber hot guy, I thought. Dad growled as usual when he dosen't like something I think.  
"Sorry.." I said and sat down by the table and started eating.  
Just one minute later Alice jumped down the stairs and started stuffing away my bags. Dad who stood looking through my drawing together with mom sighted. "You don't need to do that, she's going out as fast as she's finished anyway." he said with that crocked smile that my mom loves. Alice looked at me and dropped the bags again. "Fine.." She said and sat down beside me. "Where's the other?" I asked her with a full mouth. "Upstairs, moving furnitures." she said and made a face looking disgusted by the food. "By the way, I've already done your room!" she fired off a big smile. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Alice! I'll take a look at it later.." I said and smiled too. I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen to wash it up and re-placed it in the cabinet. Mom closed the drawing-pad and hold it out as I walked by. "Alright. See ya later!" I said and took my bags from the floor. I walked out through the back-door and jumped over the river and kept going into the woods. I didn't need to turn around to know what they were staring at me. 


	4. At Cullens

Jacob:

I was running through the woods and I could still hear the others thoughts, telling me to come back, but no one following me. I had so many thought running through my head right now- so many questions. When I got near the house I changed back and when I was just about to knock on the door when it opened and Edward stood there.  
"You weren't even thinking about telling me you're back?! Or where you've been?! You didn't want me to come with you, I get that, but where you even thinking about what's best for Nessie?! You're.."  
"Jacob!" He cut me off. " Listen, I'm sorry we left you behind, it was stupid of me and I know that now! But were back right? So did you only come here to yell at me and ask me all these questions?" I thought about it. They were back, so why were I angry? Right. They'd left me. And there's Sam and the others.  
"We can take care of ourselfs."  
"Hrmp.." was all I managed to awnser before I saw Bella behind Edward.  
"Jake!" she said and came forward. Just when she were about to hug me, she stopped. "Wait. Is it.."  
"Just come here!" I said and cut her off while taking the last stepp and hugged her.  
After releasing her I took a step back and we eyed each other for a while.  
"You haven't changed a bit, you look exactly like I remember you!" she said and throwed a soft punch against my stomach.  
"I couln't agree more. You even got the same non existing taste of style left."  
"Haha, that's true. Not that Alice haven't tried to change me."  
"It's only for your own good." Alice suddenly replied from behind Bella and then kept doing.. whatever she did before.  
The silence spread around the room and the three of us -me, Bella and Edward- just stared at each other. I suddenly started thinking about vampires in general and how it must be to live with one. Scary, I guess. Atleast with the Cullens, 'cause even though they're "vegetarians" they're still sneaking around, never sleeping, reading your thoughts, seeing the future and controling your feelings. Yeah, scary.  
"What, you're scared of a couple of vampires?" Edward quickly replied to my thoughs.  
"No, I'm not scared. Just you're freaking me out with all of your "gifts"." I said while making air quotes.  
"Yeah, I guess they must be pretty annoying.. Not that I know."  
Bella looked at me and Eddie back and forth while the silence spread again.  
"Look I just.. Is Rene sme back yet?"  
"No, she's in the woods." Bella replied.  
"Does she know about.." I asked, not knowing how to end the question but they seemed to under stand what I wanted to know anyway.  
"No." Edward said. "Do you want her to know?"  
I though about that for a second. What is best, telling someone, you've just meet once, you love her and that you two is soulmates or getting to know the person, starting to date and then tell her she's your soulmate? Yeah, dating first.  
"No, I'll tell her myself when the time is ready."  
"You're smarter than most of the dogs I know." He said smiling half-heartly.  
"How many of the dogs you know have not tried to kill you?"  
"One. And that's not you."  
"Hah.." I said.  
We stood there looking at each other a while.  
"Was there anything more you wanted to know?" Edward said, starring at me with cold eyes.  
"No. I guess I'll see you in school.." I said and turned my back. 


End file.
